


GPS problems

by Quarintine_bored



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack I guess, Fluf, I have no idea where thsi is going, Lord give me direction for thsi fic, Save Me, baman loves his kids, batfam, gps based shenanigans, he tells his kids he loves them in thsi fic, hes trying, i swear I didn’t want to make it thsi depressing, new at writing, promt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarintine_bored/pseuds/Quarintine_bored
Summary: You know that one tumbler promt that is what if Bruce never turned off Jason’s gps and he sees it one day while he’s looking for dick or whatever.(How many of y’all out here reading batfam fanfic because of parental issues)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd and Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Batman’s kids are selfsacrifing idiots and ironically he is pissed

Some days Bruce was astonished at the intelligence of his kids. They could be so smart. Today was not one of those days.

His idiot (idiot was the only way to describe this type of logic) children had walked into a leave of assassins operations base with no back up. 

“How the hell did they think that walking into a situation like this whitout back up was a good idea” he said outload.  
“It must be learned behavior master Bruce” replied Alfred.

Now he had manually tired on coms. And he began the lecture and prayed that Talia remembered that she owed him a favor. Where are you he asked they didn’t say anything. The narrowed down his search and found 3 red dots at a minor base. Then the started moving. They had gotten out with whatever info they needed. He would punish later but for now he was just relived. He do the whole that was a stupid decision and don’t let me bury any of you speatch but he told them he loved them and was glad they were ok. They’re asses were still grounded.

He hated using gps he only used it when his kids did something unusually dangerous. Perhaps if he had opened it more often he would have noticed the dot labeled j in South America before today.


	2. Bruce exusmes a body rather haphazardly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce exusmes a body rather haphazardly.

This had to be a mistake. That was Jason.jason was dead. Bruce had gotten past denial a long time ago. He missed his son so much it ached. That pain left scars. So even now he still saw his sons ghosts in little ways like this. Bruce’s eyes must be playing him. Mabey he needs more sleep this can’t be right. He clearly needs sleep. He decides to go to bed. Grounding dick cards and Tim can wait his sanity can not. When Bruce went to bed he was plagued with thoughts of his son.Jason should be in the chemitary on the grounds of Wayne manor. He was gonna need something to dig with.

He grabbed a shovel. And he ran. It was probably illegal to diy an exhumation of a dead body but A. Thsi was his son he don’t care about the law and b. He didn’t care much about the law and his nighttime ‘hobby’ proved that.

He don’t have time to get the proper equipment and he couldn’t wait for a permemrnt. He had to know.  
He started digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	3. The Waynes haphazardly exhume a body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because family bonding and a family that dogs graves together stays together.

When dick Cass and Tim got home the assumed that Bruce would be sitting in his chair in the bat cave ready to lecture them. 

They were wrong.  
When they asked Alfred it was suggested that the young masters grab a should’ve and assist master Bruce on the Manor grounds.

When Cass had asked where and Alfred replied the cemetery they looked at eatch other with a morbid curiosity.  
“I don’t know we had a cemetery” replied Tim   
“Unfortunately we do” responded dick  
When they arrived at the cemetery dicks fears were confirmed.  
Thsi had to do with Jason.  
“Come on” he urged the rest of his younger siblings. 

And they dung out the coffin.  
Tim went and almost grabbed a crow bar till a horrid stare from dick changed his choice of tool. 

They pried the coffin open to reval a manikin instead of a body and anger on Bruce’s face. And shock on the rest of theres’


	4. The life of a red dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic irony

Jason’s head was too damn loud. He needed a distraction. Luckily so did his brother.

Damian was practicing a move across the court yard and he was struggling. He had been struggling for days and his ego(courtesy of one rad al gual) would not let him be bad at things. It wasn’t hard for Jason to see it was eating him alive.

“Time for a different subject your room heiness” Jason said as he crossed the courtyard.  
“Do not patronize me brother” responded Damian.  
“Whatever dude, you need to work on classical literature”

Damian smiled (that was not genetic) this meant being read too and everybody loved that.

Damian needed pop culture lessons so it was Jules vern.

They made there way to Jason’s privet chambers. Jason grabed the book of the sheds and the sceatch book and pencils from the nightstand. He passes the art stuff to his little brother and opened the book and started.

He loved moments like this with Damian. He used to hate him because he was Bruce’s. But at this point Damian was his brother no matter tali’s or Bruce or anyone Wales in the universe. He supposed dick hated him. It was supprizingly normal for loving in secret society of assassins.

He tried to put all thoughts of Bruce from his mind. The man didn’t know he was alive. Non the less where he was.

Dick hated his guts. Looking back he understands it. Robin was his legacy and Bruce gave it to him. Dick deserved to hate him. Then again he only liked dick once and a while. He like it when he was there to patch him up and tell him that he wasn’t a complete failure. Now he was. The zombie Robin and his replacement he didn’t know that much about but it hurt to be replaceable.

He had good times but so many bad ones. He hopes Dami will remember the good times.

He wondered if dick missed him. A tretouros thought enterted his Brian that his death was a relief to them. 

“Your thinking about your life before aren’t you” asked Dami as he shecktched  
“Why do you think that?” Responded Jason  
“Your too quiet and I’ll take that as a yes”  
“You know I love you right, that I don’t hate you and that I’m glad your my brother right “

“Yeah, absolutely” replied Dami “but why” 

“I’m having doubts and I wanted to make sure you didn’t have any.” Said Jason  
“You are very strange brother” replies Damian  
“Very strange indeed” said Damian “You sound like Alf” mumbled Jason “Who’s Alf?” Asked Damian “Family “replied Jason with a little certainty in his voice. 

“Come on let’s work on your knife throwing”

Jason’s memory was still very foggy but it was coming back he was getting more but he wasn’t entirely sure of anything or who they were at all.  
It was a haze and he didn’t entirely trust those around him to answer truthfully. His life was a mistary but his death was clear.  
And it hurt to think about.  
He screamed for his dad but nobody came.  
Why don’t he come.

“Brother are you coming because I swear”  
“Yeah I’m coming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love league of assassins Damian and Jason being brothers


	5. Questions answers and way more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the waynes

“What the fuck” Said Dick  
“ shouldn’t, shouldn’t he be like decomposing and like a human body.” Said Tim  
“This is wrong” said Cass  
“How did you know to check the coffin”  
“ I saw another dot on the gps” said Bruce.  
“ quick question why are we not checking the gps right now to find out WHERE THE HELL MY BROTHER IS”. Said Dick  
“You have us on gps” asked Tim  
“Sorry not important let’s check that”

They went to check the gps.  
The j dot was on infinity island. Then Tim took over with the info from the other league of assassins base and scanned for any information on a Robin or a Jason. He found nothing.

Bruce was quiet. Thoughts filled his head. How the hell was his son alive. How was he supposed to talk to him. Was it kidnapping if he was his own son. How did he let this happen. He had to talk to rad or Talia. 

“Bruce” said Dick “mind telling us the plan.

“I’m not sure” said Bruce 

Then Tim walked to the computer and said” you guys need to clear your heads”  
I’m gonna look a little deeper.

What he found was 2 personal files one called the ‘son of Batman’ And one called “the Phoenix”

Tim stopped thsi wasn’t his to go through that was invasive. But he also wasn’t sure if Bruce would be able to do this he was detached he didn’t know Jason. But he did care it was his dads son even if he never was his brother. He left the desk and decided to look into this later.


	6. Bruce finds two sons for the price of one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet

Batman sat in the chair in the bat cave and thought.

Bruce had to talk to taila. He wasn’t on great terms and he had been putting this off. They had a past and a difference of opinion on morals. And he hadn’t seen her in like 7 or 8 years. But thsi wasn’t about him or Talia this was about his son.

His greatest regret the one he couldn’t save. The idea of maybe seeing him made Bruce freeze. He missed Jason every damn day. And as terrifying a thought that his son might be a zombie is he also might get to hug him and hold him again so Bruce was nervous. It could be worse.

He’s going to talk to talia.  
Then Tim came in the room.  
“Hey Bruce how are you doing?”  
“I think I’ll be ok”  
“That’s good, I found some info that might help “  
Tim handed him a flash drive.

“Have fun and make sure you take care of yourself “ said Tim”I’m gonna go hang with kon”  
“Ok have fun, and call if you need anything” said Bruce in the most dad way possible 

So Bruce opens the drive. He found a file that was talking about his son but had a 7 year old child who was not Jason and looked a lot like him. He did the math and got really angry at Talia. He was fucking pissed. Not only was his dead son not dead but he had a whole other kid that he didn’t know existed. He knew nothing of what happened to ether of his kids who were apparently living in the league of assassins. And that pissed him off 

He was going to talk to Talia now or he was until nightwing walked into the cave to insurt himself into the business of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time more brotherly love and mabey some actual plot. Who knows. I don’t.


	7. Nightwing adds his 2 (comman) sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman Contemplates murder( but only like for a second)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing here. I also hate how fast paced these chapters are. I have no idea how to write. I also have no outline.

Nightwing walked in” so when are we going to talk to Jason and possibly stealing him away”

Bruce “ I don’t know what to do, how the hell would I even start that conversation”  
“The way we always start bats, get some background info gather what we can. Do you know anyone in the league of assassins that might be willing to share information.”  
“Yes I unfortunately I do”  
“ are you gonna tell me anything more” asked nightwing  
Bruce our on the cowl and walked twords the bar jet.  
“Apparently not” huffed nightwing 

Bruce went to talk to Talia. ( or possibly murder her that was still undecided )  
“ so it seems you’ve been keeping secrets from me” said Batman about entering her office.  
“ you figured it out, you were coming close to losing your title of worlds greatest detective.”  
“ this isn’t a game Talia I would like an explanation”, “ one that spares no important detail” said Bruce with anger bitting at the tip of his toung. The same kind of anger he had worked so hard to control so to never scare his son.

“ so then would you like to start with Jason or Damian”

“Jason”

He could at least talk to Jason. 

Anxiety filled Bruce. It had been years. He buried his son and said goodbye. On his worst days as Batman he thought that when the day came and he did die at lest he’d see his son. It used to be his parents that he looked forward to seeing but that changed the minute he took in dick and he had to stay with him in the land of the living and it changed again after Jason died and he knew that when his death came he wouldn’t be sad he would be reunited. Bruce would of course miss his other kids terribly. So he had decided he couldn’t match into death, Tim had shown him that. But today he got to see his son alive. His biggest regret could be calmed( it would never be gone). 

Damian was another story. He didn’t know how to start. Bruce couldn’t just walk up and say” sorry I’ve been a deadbeat in my defense I didn’t know about your existence until like 2 days ago”. He was scared but also great full to have found him now. Bruce had a feeling he might try to murder raz after getting (re)acquainted with his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. They fuel my need for validation of my efforts. And the comments convinced me to come back to this again. I’m trying to push the writing to be better and idk what I’m doing. So love the support


End file.
